


Miscalculation

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: tf_speedwriting's Spam Weekend [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank is the best sign of affection -- when the right mark is made, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): #3: A practical joke with a Halloween theme that doesn't turn out as planned.

Tucked away in one of his many nooks -- or at least, one Ravage had shown him -- in the  _Nemesis_ , Rumble couldn’t help but feel pleased about his scheme with his brother. Soundwave had been stressed recently, and what better way to take his mind off his worries than a little prank? That would  _certainly_  show how much they cared. Rumble snickered again, interrupted only by Frenzy’s voice over the comm.   
  
 _“You ready down there, glitchhead?”_  
  
Rumble snorted. “Bring it on.” He looked up at the high rafter where Frenzy stood with copious amounts of what humans had brightly labeled “fake cobwebs -- with spiders!” Whatever that meant. Spiders must be some weird creature the organics worshipped -- the little things embedded in the webbing certainly had too many legs. But that wasn’t important -- what  _was_  important was how sticky the stuff was. And how close Soundwave had come to them. “Okay, okay... Boss is comin’ around the corner now. Give it a klik.”  
  
Rumble leaned forward eagerly. “Go, let it go!” he called to Frenzy. He looked up with, grinning to see the trap activate and the sticky cobwebs -- with spiders! he thought almost manically -- fall to the unsuspecting bot below, and...  
  
Oh. Oh  _no_. Rumble’s fuel pump sunk. And there came a private comm, from the Boss, stating Rumble’s thoughts exactly: _“Suggestion: Rumble, Frenzy -- run.”_  
  
Rumble was already gone, but Megatron’s bellow of anger and confusion inspired Frenzy to catch up with him, and they ran, giggling in a terrified way all the way to their quarters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the prank item, think [this](http://www.ebay.com/itm/Fake-Spider-Web-Halloween-Decoration-Webbing-Over-4-Feet-Stretchable-Reusable-/300710976044) or [this](http://www.shindigz.com/Party/Cobwebs.cfm), except on a massive scale. :)


End file.
